Thousandtrees
Thousandtrees (Farwestern: Rolk-'Sanulki') is the most-important of the Four Capitols, with the city surrounding it, Thousandtrees Town, acting as the DE FACTO capital city of both the Forest Empire, and the Far West. It is ruled by Great Emperor of the Forest Falk IX Laochalk. It sits on the west bank of the mouth of the River Roots within the redwood Laochalk, the largest tree on this Earth. Thousandtrees was built by the 1st Great Emperor of the Forest Kalbalkosh Laochalk, who also built Jaumai's Wall (a redstone wall surrounding Thousandtrees), and finded both the House of Laochalk, and the Far West after the Battle for the World Tree. Kalbalkosh was the 1st Great Emperor of the Far West, and finded the Water Clans of Yul, Fal, Ofola, Haluk, and Kosholk by forcing his sons on the daughters of local chieftains. The Redroad runs from Thousandtrees to Viper Valley. Thousandtrees was built to be a fortress within a set of fortresses - it was surrounded by a wide open plain, which gave it an excellent vantage point. That vantage point was surrounded by the dense redwood forest that only small armies would be able to move through efficiently. This forest was itself full of forts, and fire beacons, which would warn of approaching armies. The forest was also surrounded by mountains, seas, and held but one opening, the Pincer Pass. What the design of Thousandtrees failed to take into account was the possibility that a large enough army could eventually get past those defenses, and in such a case, would most likely outman, outnumber, and out-supply the defenders of Thousandtrees. The castle is grand, but does not have a large amount of storage for food, or moreover, to feed soldiers. Its defenses are relatively paltry, and focus much more on aesthetics. If it had been designed more pragmatically, perhaps it would never have fallen in the Doublesiege. All subsequent attempts to defend Thousandtrees failed except for the Battle for Thousandtrees. The Battle for Thousandtrees was a last stand against the horde of Ayeson Garlcutter led primarily by Falk Laochalk. Falk decided to meet Ayeson in open battle with the combined forces of all the Far West. He thought that defending Thousandtrees would only lower morale, consume supplies, waste time, and allow the Sarplanders to plunder and rest. Falk chose the battlefield, set traps, and scorched the earth around his holdings whilst housing his people within Thousandtrees itself. He armed the people with crude weapons in the hopes that they would too be able to mount a last stand. By the time the battle began, Ayeson's army was tired, restless, impatient, hungry, and already had experienced two false starts because of blachumor explosions. Falk's men had rested and feasted the night before, and experienced a morale boost when they saw their traps work. All in all, the battle was fairly even, until an apparition materialized in the sky, which was described as a blood red hornman. This itself nearly caused a route of the Sarplanders, but what really put the nail in the coffin was the appearance of Sir Ross Fourthwalk and the Grand Army of the Delkish Empire No matter what, Falk would have won the battle. If he was killed, and Thousandtrees stormed, the last stand of the peasants in the castle would have been enough to finally end Ayeson's campaign. Without the apparition, Ross would never have been able to secure so much glory, and would have injured himself enough to not be at the Dogfight. Without Ross, the apparition would have lowered the enemy's morale enough where Falk almost certainly would have won. Category:Four Capitols Category:Buildings Category:Fiefs Category:Locations Category:History